


She Loved a Maid

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon - Book, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Future Fic, Happy Ending, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery in the open fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loved a Maid

“Your knight’s run off.” Margaery leaned back, which made her golden-brown curls tickle Sansa’s hands before she had time to withdraw them from her lap.  
  
“So has yours.” Sansa could see them in the distance; Brienne had all but a head on Sandor, and standing together they created the illusion of two non-giants. This time, mayhaps, Brienne hadn’t had to _drag_ Sansa’s hound from the scene to give the two women privacy. Mayhaps he was learning the secrets young queens hid from the world and even faithful guards.  
  
“We are out of entertainment, then,” the Tyrell queen mused, and tipped her head further back on Sansa’s lap. Her upside-down smile was yet a perfect bow. “Sing for me, little bird?”  
  
The warm coo of her voice made Sansa blush as pink as the silk of Margaery’s gown blanketing the meadow grass. Even now, to be _asked_ was a new experience, as exciting as it was a cause for gratitude. Eyes carefully on the bouquet of buttercups she’d gathered, Sansa Stark overcame her blush and let notes fall liltingly from her lips. “I loved a maid as fair as summer, with sunshine in her hair…” A dozen yellow petals dropped onto Margaery’s soft curls before the line was finished.  
  
Her lover laughed, so sweet that Sansa wondered if it had a taste. She leaned in and tested the idea, the tip of her tongue drawing a wet path along Margaery’s lower lip when she captured the other woman’s breath. Maybe she tasted laughter, maybe she tasted something sweeter. Summer and winter and earth and magic. And love…  
  
“I loved a maid as red as autumn,” Margaery whispered back, fingers dancing past Sansa’s ear to the loose mass of auburn locks, “with sunset in her hair.”   
  
Another kiss, another laugh. Sansa gathered white daisies and made Margaery the maid as white as winter. In the end, they were both springtime maids, fresh despite their scars, and when their voices ended flying up towards the fluffy clouds Margaery caught the younger girl in her arms.  
  
“is my voice pleasing to you?” Sansa asked with teasing warmth.  
  
The light of challenge in the brown eyes opposite her reminded her swiftly not to tease the master trickster. “I prefer the songs you sing _beneath_ me…”  
  
As Sansa flushed again, Margaery sang again of the red autumn maid, and then Sansa pushed her to the grass and captured her lips again. This time, she decided, she could indeed taste the laugh.


End file.
